1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for masking images and more specifically to apparatus for masking radiographs.
2. The Prior Art
X-ray film are conventionally viewed or illuminated for scanning by disposing the same against a diffuser plate behind which is located a lighting source. A mask system is commonly used to eliminate excess light around the borders of radiographs that are smaller than the illuminated area of the light box. Various types of mask systems such as plates and belts are disclosed in the prior art. However, such systems are generally complex structurally, require manual operations such as the manual positioning of plates and/or only mask on two sides of a rectangular area.